Ruang Makan
by Nyankoro-sama
Summary: [For #OkiKaguWeek2017 Day 2 : Cohabitation] Ruang makan ini juga merupakan tempat pertama kali Sougo bertemu dengan gadis bermanik sapphire tersebut./Sougo sudah menikah?/RnR?


Ruang Makan.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.

 **.**

 _Dedicated for_ _ **#OkiKaguWeek2017**_

 _Day 2 : Cohabitation_

 **.**

 _Happy reading ^^_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang makan ... sebenarnya hanya salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di sebelah ruang tamu yang dipisahkan menggunakan sekat yang terbuat dari kayu.

Tidak ada yang spesial baik itu sebuah meja berkaki empat yang terbuat dari kayu dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya, maupun vas bunga berisi batuan hias atau apapun itu namanya tanpa bunga di dalamnya.

Yang membuat Okita Sougo menganggap spesial tempat itu adalah seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun yang duduk di sana sembari memakan apapun yang ada di atas meja kecuali vas bunga tersebut. Rambutnya pendek dan suka sekali dicepol. Selalu mengenakan _qipao_ daripada gaun yang digemari gadis seusianya. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai terbiasa hingga merasa senang dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Sudah kenyang?" tanyanya tanpa intonasi pada Kagura yang sedang menepuk perutnya.

Sementara gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban. Alisnya naik turun yang beberapa bulan ini dia kenali sebagai ucapan "terima kasih".

Ruang makan ini juga merupakan tempat pertama kali Sougo bertemu dengan gadis bermanik _sapphire_ tersebut.

Ada hari di mana Sougo baru saja pulang kerja dengan keadaan basah karena hujan deras meskipun sudah mengenakan jas hujan. Terkutuklah mobilnya yang sedang 'sakit' waktu itu. Membuatnya harus mengendarai motor untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya meski sudah tahu bahwa ramalan cuaca mengatakan akan hujan. Dan pulang taksi hanya akan buang-buang uang.

Ketika sampai rumah Sougo menemukan jendela rumahnya tidak tertutup dengan benar. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, Sougo membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian masuk mengendap ke dalam. Rumahnya bukanlah rumah megah seperti istana, hanya rumah berlantai satu yang cukup luas, dibelinya dengan hasil tetesan darah juga keringat untuk keluarganya, setidaknya cukup untuk tiga atau empat orang termasuk Sougo.

Jadi jika ada seorang pencuri sepertinya keterlaluan, mengingat Sougo tidak menyimpan barang berharga seperti emas ataupun uang berlembar-lembar di brankas−dia bahkan tidak punya brankas.

Ketika masuk Sougo sama sekali tidak ada tanda tanda pencurian. Televisi di ruang tengah masih utuh. Hanya saja indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara samar piring berbenturan dengan sendok.

Heh.

Tentu dia tidak akan segan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menangkap si pencuri itu.

Dan di ruang makan lah pencuri cantik itu berada. Makan dengan rakus tanpa menyadari bahwa si empunya rumah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dia memakan apapun yang ada di meja makan seperti sudah tidak makan satu minggu.

Sougo menggelengkan kepala mengingat itu.

Gadis yang seharusnya dia usir atau bahkan dilaporkan pada polisi justru tinggal di rumahnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Ketika Kagura melihat dia datang, dengan entengnya gadis itu berkata, "Hai, sudah makan? Ayo makan bersama."

 _Yang punya rumah siapa ... yang pencuri siapa._

Begitu selesai makan Kagura mengatakan "terima kasih" bahkan meminta untuk menginap semalam. Walau akhirnya jadi belasan malam. Sougo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mau mengabulkan permintaan Kagura untuk tinggal di sini. Kesepian kah? Hingga tanpa sadar dia menginginkan sebuah suara lain dalam rumahnya. Dan mungkin salah satunya suara berisik Kagura yang menyambutnya pulang, "Selamat datang, kau beli apa hari ini?"

"Hei, Sadis!" suara cempreng gadis itu mengembalikannya ke masa sekarang. Dia menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Besok beli pizza ya?"

Alis Sougo terangkat. "Pizza? Kemarin sudah 'kan?"

Rambut vermilion Kagura bergerak mengiringin anggukan Kagura. "Ingin lagi. Juga pairfait strawberry."

"Oke," kemudian tangannya terjulur ke depan, "mana uangnya?"

"Ha? Tentu saja pakai uangmu!" jawab Kagura sengit.

Sougo mendengus. Sudah dia duga.

Kagura tinggal di rumahnya tanpa membayar uang sepeser pun. Semula Sougo mengharapkan sedikit rasa hutang budi dalam diri Kagura. Seperti gadis itu akan membersihkan rumahnya, menyiapkan makan, menyiapkan air hangat, dan membawakan tas kerja Sougo ketika dirinya pulang. Tapi yang ada Kagura hanya membawa oleh-oleh yang dibelikan Sougo. Sementara tugas memasak, bersih-bersih, juga menyiapkan air hangat adalah tugasnya.

"Tidak mau. Beli saja sendiri," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kagura memicingkan mata. Bibirnya melengkungkan bibirnya sebal. "Pelit!"

Seperti biasa. Namun tetap saja Sougo akan mengabulkan apa yang Kagura inginkan. Kemudian atensinya menangkap jari-jari Kagura yang penuh dengan plester. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Itu kenapa?"

"Hm?" Kagura mengikuti arah mata Sougo yang tertuju pada tangannya. Cepat-cepat Kagura menyembunyikan tangannya ke bawah meja. Dia menyengir pada Sougo yang menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit eksperimen."

Melihat Sougo yang masih mencurigainya membuat Kagura kesal. "Sudahlah, cepat tidur sana! Kau bahkan sudah makan bagianmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mau tidur juga."

Kagura beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju kamar tidur tamu yang menjadi tempat tidurnya selama ini. Dia baru setengah jalan ketika Sougo memanggil namanya.

"Lalu siapa yang membereskan semua ini?"

"Hmm ... besok saja aku yang membersihkan semuanya," jawabnya malas dan kembali melangkah.

Sougo memutar bola matanya.

Omong kosong. Pada akhirnya Sougo lah yang membersihkan ini semua.

Dengan sedikit berat, Sougo ikut beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai membersihkan meja makan.

 **.**

Bulan sudah menduduki tempat tertinggi di langit. Namun mata berhias sapphire itu masih terbuka dengan lebar. Biasanya setelah makan, Kagura akan langsung tertidur. Tapi tidak malam hari ini, lebih tepatnya sejak kemarin malam.

Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Itu adalah tentang Sougo.

Dua hari yang lalu Kagura sedang dilanda bosan. Tidak ada kartun atau dorama favoritnya yang tayang. Iseng-iseng berhadiah Kagura mengamati seluruh rumah yang sudah enam atau tujuh bulan ini. Sebelumnya Kagura tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang ada di rumah ini. Termasuk ketika Sougo memberikan peraturan, "dilarang memasuki kamar bla bla" semacam itu. Tapi sekarang dia penasaran.

Dengan berbekal nekat, Kagura berani memasuki zona pribadi Sougo yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kamar pria itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari ruangan yang berisi ranjang berukuran besar−cukup untuk dua orang−meja nakas kecil, juga lemari dua pintu. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik baginya. Dan itu adalah sebuah pigura tertutup di atas nakas kecil tersebut.

Kagura meraih pigura tersebut.

Matanya berkedip takjub melihat sosok gadis cantik bersurai gelap dalam foto tersebut. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan terlihat lemah lembut. Belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang terlihat halus seperti habis _creambath_. Dan yang membuat takjub lagi adalah gadis itu tersenyum bahagia ke arah kamera dengan tangan yang berada di perutnya yang besar.

"Bukan karena kekenyangankan?" gumam Kagura.

Tentu saja bukan, _Baka_!

"Wah." Cepat-cepat Kagura mengembalikan pigura tersebut ke posisi semula.

Kegiatan iseng-isengnya benar-benar berhadiah. Kagura keluar dari kamar Sougo dengan terburu-buru. Begitu keluar Kagura langsung berhadapan dengan pintu ruangan lain yang berada tepat di samping kamar Sougo. Seingatnya itu adalah ruangan terlarang yang Sougo katakan padanya.

Sekali lagi dengan nekat Kagura masuk. Dia menghidupkan lampu ruangan tersebut. Dan terkesiap ketika mendapati hadiah lain dari kegiatan iseng-isengnya. Ruangan tersebut ternyata sebuah kamar anak-anak. Terdapat ranjang kecil juga box bayi di sana, lemari pakaian juga keranjang mainan. Wallpapernya berwarna biru muda dengan gambar awan. Lucu dan tetap lembut.

Keadaan kamar tersebut sedikit berdebu, mungkin karena tidak pernah ditempati. Dan itulah yang memunculkan beberapa pertanyaan dalam kepala Kagura.

Sougo sudah menikah?

Lalu ... kemana istri dan anaknya?

Bercerai?

Cepat-cepat Kagura keluar dari kamar tersebut sekalipun dia masih penasaran dan ingin menggeledah lebih dalam ruangan tersebut. Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

Kagura duduk di meja makan dalam diam sebelum kemudian bel rumah berbunyi. Awalnya dia menduga Sougo pulang cepat, tapi ternyata yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita dewasa yang mirip Sougo. Wanita itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Okita Mitsuba, kakak dari Okita Sougo.

Wanita itu menyambutnya ramah. Bahkan mengajak Kagura bercerita. Tentang keluarga kecilnya juga tentang Sougo. Termasuk tentang laki-laki itu yang ternyata seorang duda berusia 29 tahun yang ditinggal pergi oleh istri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun dua tahun lalu.

Kagura tak banyak memberikan tanggapan setelah mendengar cerita itu. Dia sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar sakit juga ... entahlah. Sulit mengartikannya.

Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai itu memang sakit. Apalagi ketika itu Sougo yang mengemudi selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut dan ketika bangun dari tidur panjang, dia hanmrus menerima kenyataan bahwa istri dan anaknya sudah terpendam jauh di dalam tanah. Dan dia menyalahkan dirinya untuk hal tersebut.

Dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan selama satu bulan lebih Sougo mengurung diri di rumahnya yang sepi.

Ketika Mitsuba sudah pulang, Kagura tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang merangsek keluar. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Entah kasihan pada Sougo atau apapun itu.

Keesokan harinya Kagura memutuskan untuk memasak makanan untuk Sougo. Menurut Mitsuba Sougo menyukai apapun selama makanan itu pedas. Maka Kagura membuat makanan yang paling mudah, yaitu _dark matt_ −omelet dengan tabasco super. Walau berakhir di tempat sampah dengan tangan luka-luka karena tidak bisa memotong sayuran.

Kagura bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memasak pada malam hari seperti ini. Berlebihan memang, toh dia bisa memasak lagi besok. Tapi Kagura sedang ingin saja. Lagipula letak dapur cukup jauh dari kamar Sougo, jadi tidak akan ketahuan. Sekalipun ketahuan dia bisa pura-pura lapar.

 _Yosh! Ganbatte Kagura!_

Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

 **.**

Hari ini Sougo pulang cepat. Dua box pizza dan pairfait sudah berada dalam genggaman. Bersiap dengan sambutan berisik khas gadis itu. Namun sampai Sougo masuk dan melepas sepatu, tidak ada suara apapun. Rasanya _de javu_ ketika mendengar suara samar di meja makan. Dia meletakkan barang bawaannya di sofa dan berjalan mengendap.

Sougo mendapati Kagura sedang sibuk di meja makan. Bukan untuk makan melainkan sedang menata sesuatu. Sougo melongokkan kepalanya mengintip.

"He~ kukira kau tidak bisa memasak, _China_ ," celetuk Sougo yang mengagetkan Kagura. Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Dengan kaku berbalik ke arah Sougo.

"K-kau sudah pulang?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sougo melihat Kagura gugup seperti ini.

Kagura sendiri tiba-tiba berubah pikiran ketika Sougo sudah ada di hadapannya. Tadi dia sudah sedikit percaya diri dengan memberikan hasil masakan sederhananya pada pria itu. Namun ketika berhadapan langsung, kepercayaan dirinya itu habis.

"Ho~ itu omelet untukku?"

"B-bukan!" jawab Kagura terlaku cepat.

"Tapi ada nama "Sougo" di sana," serang Sougo. Dia menyeringai.

"I-itu bukan Sougo! Itu ... Sou−" Sougo mengangkat alisnya seolah menantang Kagura.

"−Souchirou! Ya, Souchirou!" Sougo mendengus. Dengan cepat Sougo beralih pada sisi meja makan yang tidak terhalang Kagura. Dan tersenyum kecil begitu melihat masakan Kagura yang terlihat tidak rapi berikut dengan tulisan ceker ayam meskipun Kagura perempuan.

Benar saja, di sana tertulis Sougo.

Kagura menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena tidak berhasil menghalangi Sougo.

"Biar kucoba." Sougo duduk di meja makan dengan tenang sebelum Kagura merampas omelet tersebut.

"Jangan! Rasanya pasti tidak enak. Akan aku buang saja!"

"Hei!" Sougo mencekal lengan Kagura dan kembali mengambil omelet tersebut. "Aku lapar. Aku juga lupa membawa pizza, jadi biar kumakan saja."

"Tidak!"

"Ck, berisik, _China_. Biarkan aku makan dengan tenang.

Sementara Kagura berdiri tak nyaman di tempatnya. Seperti pelayang yang sedang diuji kelayakan masakannya. Dan melihat Sougo yang makan dengan sedikit menganggukkan kepala mebuatnya lega. Apalagi ketika Sougo menghabiskan omelet buatannya.

Sougo minum air putih di hadapannya perlahan. Dan menghela napas perlahan pula.

"Tidak enak," katanya.

Kagura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada sejumput rasa kecewa hadir di hatinya.

"B-begitu. Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik aku buang saja," seru Kagura. Sougo tersenyum tipis.

"Bercanda. Untuk ukuran pemula sepertimu ini lumayan. Sedikit asin sih, tapi karena pedas, jadi oke saja."

"Benarkah?" Kagura mengerjap polos. Sougo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku suka pedas?"

"Eh? Itu, kemarin lusa kakakmu ke sini," jawab Kagura apa adanya. Telunjuknya menggaruk pelipisnya.

Sougo tertegun sejenak.

"Mitsuba- _nee_?"

Kagura mengangguk. "Dia bercerita padaku. Tentang keluarganya juga tentangmu."

Pria itu terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu terus bersedih karena aku yakin mereka yang mencintaimu tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu."

Sougo bergeming. Lalu dia berdiri dari tempatnya dan membawa piring bekas omelet tersebut ke dapur. Kagura mengikuti Sougo dari belakang.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya!"

Sougo terdiam sejenak. "Kalau begitu tolong," dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Kagura menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencuci piring itu. Munfkin seharusnya Kagura tak mengatakan apapun tentang keluarga Sougo.

 _._

Malam telah tiba, sang raja memmutuskan untuk istirahat dan digantikan oleh sang ratu malam.

Kaguta merasakan perutnya keroncongan, tapi tidak ada makanan. Sougo mengatakan bahwa dia lupa membeli pizza pesanannya. Makan apa dia malam ini? Tidak mungkin 'kan dia memasak makanan lagi?

Kagura mendengus. Lantas manik matanya menangkap dua buah box pizza ada di atas meja makan. Dada Kagura membuncah karena senang. Dengan mata berbinar cerah, Kagura menghampiri makanan tersebut.

Dia hampir saja melahap pizaa tersebut ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau lapar?"

Kaguta terkesiap. Dia memandang Sougo sebelum mengangguk. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas rasa laparnya mendadak hilang begitu mendengar suara Sougo.

Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu sejak siang tadi.

Kagura duduk diam di tempatnya. Dia bisa melihat kursi di depannya di dorong ke belakang kemudian Sougo mengisinya. Laki-laki itu ikut mengambil satu potong pizza.

"Ne, _Sadist_. Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi," ujar Kagura memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukan salahmu, _China_."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau seorang duda?"

Sougo mendongak. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kagura yang memainkan pizza di tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

Gerakan Kagura terhenti. "Hm, yeah kau benar. Untuk apa memangnya?" jawabnya lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Aku memang pernah menyalahkan diriku sendiri, tapi sepenuhnya aku sadar bahwa kematian mereka pasti akan terjadi entah bagaimana caranya. Tapi aku hanya belum bisa menerima diriku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selamat dan merasakan kesakitan karena harus mendengar kabar itu."

Kagura terdiam. Sougo benar. Dulu ketika ibunya meninggal Kagura begitu sedih sampai berharap mati bersama sang ibu. Meaki itu tidak mungkin karena Ibu nya tidak akan senang.

"Lupakan saja." Sougo menyatukan kedua tangannya di meja. "Omong-omong, dalam rangka apa kau membuatkanku sesajen seperti tadi?"

"Sesajen? Hei itu omelet!"

"Iya aku tahu," balas Sougo kalem. Kagura berdecak.

"Kau tahu 'kan, dulu aku mengatakan bahwa akau akan di sini sampai Kamui-si baka aniki-menjemputku? Nah tadi kemarin Kamui datang ke sini," jelas Kagura.

Sougo terhenyak sejenak.

"Dan ... kau mau?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak sekarang. Hehe ... aku harus berterima kasih dulu padamu. Dan omelet itu caraku berterima kasih. Memang tidak bisa menggantikan semua uangmu, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak 'kan?"

Entah Sougo harus mengatakan apa. Kagura memang pernah mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki seorang kakak yang akan menjemputnya ketika kakaknya itu sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal layak, mengingat sebelumnya Kagura hanyalah gadis yang berjalan terluntang-luntung mencari tempat tinggal karena tidak mampu mebayar sewa flat sebelum menemukan rumah Sougo ini.

Dan dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Begitu," gumam Sougo. "Tapi aku ingin semuanya dibayar lunas."

"Hah? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau aku tidak punya uang. Bahkan Kamui mungkin juga todak memiliki uang sebanyak uangmu itu." Kagura tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Sougo tersebut.

Sougo menatap Kagura dalam. _Crimson_ bertemu _sapphire_. Dan itu membuat Kagura salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak perlu uang," ujar Sougo. Kagura mendecih atas kesombongan laki-laki itu. "Cukup buatkan aku makanan setiap hari."

"Kau menghinaku ya!?" Kagura berseru.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin semuanya dibayar lunas. Jadi untuk membayarnya kau harus membuatkanku makanan setiap hari, itu saja."

"Kau tahu sendiri rasa makananku bagaimana."

Sougo mengangguk, "Tahu. Tidak enak."

 _Pisau ... mana pisau_.

Kagura memakan rakus pizza di hadapannya. "Oke, akan aku masakan. Nanti aku akan beli peralatan untuk apartemen yang dibeli Kamui."

Sougo menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan masak di rumahmu, China."

"Lalu apa?"

Pria itu membuang napas perlahan. "Tetaplah tinggal di sini. Bersamaku."

Dan pizza di tangan Kagura terjatuh. Menyisakan Kagura yang megap-megap.

 _Katakan ini mimpi!_

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sengaja dibikin gitu endingnya. Bingung sih wkwk

Yeah, keknya aku bakal publish 3 fanfic sekaligus.

Yosh, bubye di fanfic selanjutnyaaa \\\\\\\

Hana Kumiko.


End file.
